Blood Brothers
by darkhunter709
Summary: Friendship Fic. Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, and after becoming blood brothers, everything seemed to be going great. Until Yakuno Hito comes to power. A story that has a Nazi and discriminating problems, substitute Jews for those with Kekki Genkai
1. Blood Pact

It was cold, it was dark, and the moon was hidden behind the clouds. Naruto and Sasuke snuck around a corner. Sasuke was carrying a can of paint, Naruto was only carrying a paint brush.

" This is stupid." whispered Sasuke, annoyed he had came in the first place

" No one made you come." responded Naruto, also whispering

" Yes, you!" Sasuke whispered loud

The two boys moved through the shadows, not being seen, but there was no one out to see them even if they weren't hiding in the shadows.

Finally they reached where their target, it was a big poster that was spoke an anti Yakuno poster. It spoke against the policies for the new candidate for leader of the Govt.

" What exactly do you plan to get out of this?" asked Sasuke, setting the paint can down

" Hey those that idiot was the one that challenged us." said Naruto, remembering what happened today in class

Sasuke remembered it too, it all started…

" Hey loser." said Kiba walking up to Naruto

" What do you want dog breath!" Naruto shouted in retaliation

/ These two always pick fights with each other./ Sasuke

Sasuke looked at his friend being pulled into another argument by Kiba ,as he sat down in his desk.

" Well, I was just wondering if you knew about that big anti-Yakuno poster they hanged up down town. Everyone is talking about it." said Kiba with a smirk

" Huh?" asked Naruto confused

" Man, this guy is dumber then he looks." Kiba said aloud

" Arrgh!" responded Naruto

" Kiba. Quit picking fights." said Shino, followed by Hinata

" Oh come on. This little twerp is easy," laughed Kiba

" Hey you want some of this…" said Naruto

" Naruto…don't let Kiba get to you." said Sasuke

" Oh what, is the great Sasuke sick of bailing his friend out of his mess ups." mocked Kiba

" I'm gonna mess you up if you don't back off Kiba." warned Sasuke

" I can take this guy Sasuke. You don't need to help." said Naruto clenching his fist

/(Sigh) Naruto quit jumping in over your head./ Sasuke

" No wait…Naruto, I'm sure Kiba was…just kidding." said Hinata

" Huh." said Naruto

" Yeah whatever, its just (sarcastic tone) he is such a big Yakuno supporter, that if he had the guts he and his friend here would go do something about it." said Kiba

Hinata looked down at the ground, Kiba then started to feel guilt.

" Fine we will." replied Naruto

/Where's this we coming from/ Sasuke

" Yeah I bet." said Kiba walking away, Shino following right behind

" Um,…I'm sorry." said Hinata following after her friends

Hinata was behind Kiba and Shino. Shino elbowed Kiba.

" What?" asked Kiba irritated

" Why do you have to pull shit like that right in front of her. You know how she feels about him." whispered Shino to Kiba

" In know." said Kiba

The three walked away, Naruto and Sasuke just stood there.

" Okay, I know what we should do." said Naruto

" What's this we stuff." asked Sasuke sarcastically

" Come on." pleaded Naruto

That's how it started. Naruto and Sasuke snuck out of their houses that night and made their way to the poster downtown. Naruto opened the paint can and began painting over the poster.

" Can you hurry it up please." pleaded Sasuke

" Hold your horses." said Naruto

Naruto was finishing up the poster.

" So what do you think?" asked Naruto, admiring his own work

" Hmm! Your best yet." joked Sasuke

Naruto wrote a mustache on the person running against Yakuno, Takada, and wrote some profanity on the poster.

Just then the two boys heard something behind them. Two older kids appeared out of the shadows.

" Well, well, well look what we have here, some Yakuno supporters." said the taller boy

" Lets show then what we do to punks who insult Takada." said the shorter one

Naruto and Sasuke quickly dashed away, the older kids followed but weren't as fast as them.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped a fenced, Sasuke landed perfectly and dashed forward, Naruto on the other hand landed wrong and hurt his foot and ankle. Naruto had to limp.

" Hurry up loser." said Sasuke looking back, just then noticing the wound after he spoke

" Hurry, he slowed down." said one of the older kids

The two older kids caught up to Naruto easily. Naruto leaped at one of the boys and tackled him to the floor, the other boy kicked him in the stomach.

" Ugh." Naruto groaned as the pain in his stomach caused him to lose his breath

Sasuke looked back when he heard Naruto's groan. He had a choice, leave and get away, or stay and help his friend. Sasuke could hear the police coming. He chose Naruto without hesitation.

Sasuke easily took care of the older boys. But the police showed up jsu as soon as they took off.

" Hold it you too. Don't move." said the policeman

" Damn it, what are they doing here?" asked Naruto angry and in pain

" Ow! That stings." said Naruto in pain

The police put them in one of the cells downtown. It wouldn't be till later that they could go home.

" Hold still and let me clean it. Loser." said Sasuke cleaning the cut around Naruto's ankle

Sasuke cleaned the cut and Naruto complained about his foot.

" Does it hurt here?" asked Sasuke putting to fingers to Naruto's foot

"Ha no." laughed Naruto

" Hear?" asked Sasuke again

" Ha ah, stop that that tickles." said Naruto giggling

" I swear you are such a loser." said Sasuke annoyed

" Argh." growled Naruto

Sasuke wrapped up Naruto's foot. It still hurt so Naruto left his shoe off.

" Man this sucks." said Naruto

" Your telling me. Kakashi is going to fuckin kill me." griped Sasuke

The two boys kept quiet for a bit, Naruto then broke the silence.

" Thanks…you know for what you did." said Naruto in a softer tone

" No problem, fixing a busted ankle is noth…" began Sasuke

" No I mean for coming back for me." said Naruto

" What did you expect me to do." said Sasuke

" Anyone else would have just left me." said Naruto

" Well I have this friend, he's a loser (sits on the cot and turns to face Naruto) and even though he comes up with some stupid idea's (flicks Naruto's forehead) he's still my best friend." said Sasuke laughing

" Ouch, heh heh." said Naruto

Both boys sat on the single cot.

" You're a good friend Sasuke." said Naruto

" Thanks." said Sasuke laying down on the cot

Naruto laid down on the cot.

" We should seal are friendship." said Naruto

" Huh?" asked Sasuke

" You know, become blood brothers." suggested Naruto

" Wha?" asked Sasuke

" Yeah, why not. Can you think of two other people better to do it then you and me." said Naruto

" How do we do it then. They took our kunai's" asked Sasuke

" They didn't take this one." said Naruto pulling out a kunai

" How did you?…" asked Sasuke

" Hidden weapon jutsu." said Naruto

" Your such a loser." said Sasuke

" Okay, here we go…" said Naruto holding the blade to his wrist

Both boys were a little nervous, it could be dangerous if they cut too deep.

" Hey." said Sasuke

" Yeah" answered Naruto

"Be careful." said Sasuke

Naruto smiled. He made a long cut, blood came out. He handed the kunai to Sasuke.

" Okay, now you." Naruto said sounding weak, holding the cut wound

Sasuke grabbed the knife and made a cut.

" Ow. Damn, that stings." said Sasuke

" Okay, lets do it quick." said Naruto

" Okay." said Sasuke

The two boys pushed their cuts together, the boys could feel each others warm blood.

" We here by pledge brotherhood." said both boys

The boys looked into each others eyes, they were friends, they were best friends, they were more than best friends, they were like brothers, and now they were blood brothers.


	2. A Night in Jail

" Damn this hurts." said Sasuke as he wrapped up his wrist

" You got that right." said Naruto, also wrapping up his wrist

The two boys finished wrapping up their wrist just when a guard walked by.

" What are you two boys doing over there." asked the guard in a demanding voice

" Uh…nothing." lied Naruto

" Hmm." snorted the guard and walked off

The two boys breathed a sigh of relief.

" What do you think he would of done if he saw our cuts?" asked Naruto

" Cuts? I was more worried about what he would do if he found the kunai." explained Sasuke pulling the kunai out from under his shirt

The boys fell back on the cot, they looked out the little barred window. The stars looked really beautiful out tonight.

" I can't believe I'm in jail." said Sasuke

" Sorry." said Naruto

" Its' okay, I mean its not your fault." said Sasuke

It was really dark out, even though they were still in the jail cell the stars still looked beautiful.

" It looks beautiful doesn't." said Naruto

" Huh." asked Sasuke

" The stars." responded Naruto, turning himself away

" Yeah…they do look nice." said Sasuke turning to face the window

There was a calmness in the air. The stillness of the night would have probably bothered the boys, if they were by themselves. But they weren't alone, they had each other.

" This night didn't turn out so bad." Sasuke said, turning to face Naruto

" Huh, think so?" asked Naruto, turning on to his other side to face Sasuke

" Well, it was fun, and it sure beats just staying home doing nothing." said Sasuke, giving Naruto a small, but warm smile

" (Smiles) Yeah, thanks for sticking with me." said Naruto, feeling a little embarrassed and happy at the same time

The boys didn't talk any more, they just lay there. There was no covers so it was a little cold, but the boys didn't notice. They fell asleep facing each other. They both thought, jail isn't so bad, when you have a friend there.

Kakashi was sitting at home reading his book. It was late, Sasuke still wasn't home. Sasuke had stayed out late before, and each time he knew who he was with. The people of the village always gave the orphan boy, Naruto, a hard time. He was picked on, beat up, and ridiculed by a lot of the kids his age and even some of the adults. Now Naruto wasn't an angel, he played pranks and insulted elders and he fought back most of the time. Perhaps it was because both he and Sasuke lost their parents that they got along so well.

" Midnight, can't wait to hear the excuse." Kakashi said out loud

Lately Naruto had been getting into the Yakuno campaign and was dragging Sasuke into it. Yakuno Hito was gaining more and more support as the days went by. Takada was someone who seemed stricter but his way was better than Yakuno. Yakuno was better at appealing to the public, he smoothed talked his way past most of the issues addressed to him. Yakuno made it seem like all the problems of the world were because of the K.G's, a nickname for those who have a kekkei genkai ability. He was against them completely and spread many lies about how they are dangerous blood thirsty killers, that they couldn't be trusted, and mainly just talked about their powers in a negative tone.

/ Wonder where they are/ Kakashi

The door bell rang. Kakashi walked to the door and opened it to see Sasuke and a security guard with him.

" Hello Sasuke." said Kakashi in a calm voice

The guard told Kakashi what Sasuke did and said they would let him off with a warning. The guard left and Sasuke waited near the front door for a lecture. Kakashi closed the door.

" So what were you and Naruto thinking?" asked Kakashi in a stern voice

" What makes you think I was with Naruto?" asked Sasuke in a sarcastic tone

Everyone knew Sasuke was disrespectful to Kakashi. Everyone always assumed he was like that because of Naruto but Kakashi knew that's just how Sasuke was.

" Well the guard said you " and a friend" were vandalizing. And since the only person I ever see you hang out with is Naruto…" answered Kakashi

" Look don't blame Naruto like everyone else does. It was my decision." said Sasuke

" Exactly. And that is why you are grounded for a week." said Kakashi walking up the stairs

" Sight" Sasuke was relived

Things could have been worst. Sasuke was worried that this would make Kakashi hate Naruto. Last thing he needed was lecture on why he should find new friends. Sasuke went upstairs and want to sleep.

The next day school, word had gotten around about what the boys did, people either congratulated them or were pissed at them. Naruto and Sasuke didn't really respond to the praise or insults, although Sasuke knew Naruto loved it when they congratulated him.

" Yeah we did it, it was no big deal." said Naruto in a very calm tone, looking in a different direction

" Can't believe you guys did that." said Shikamaru

" Yup…Yeah it was easy." said Naruto again

/ He is loving the attention./ Sasuke

" Yeah I'm sure it was dangerous." said Sakura

/ Uh…Sakura, she's talking to me./ Naruto

" Hi boy's." said Sakura walking away with Ino

" Uh…Sakura…Oh." Naruto tried to talk to her but she was already gone

" Better luck next time buddy." said Sasuke

" Yeah I guess." said Naruto sounding sad

Only Sasuke knew that Naruto had a crush on Sakura. He could barely ever talk to her and even when he did she usually didn't here him. Sasuke told him to just go talk to her, but he felt like that wouldn't really work. He can only hope he wouldn't be crushed. There were rumors going around she liked someone already, but no one knew who. Naruto was hoping it was him but it was unlikely.

" We better hurry to class." said Sasuke

" Okay…" said Naruto sounding depressed

Sasuke and Naruto hurried to class, unaware of what was going to happen.


	3. Kage

Naruto and Sasuke sat down in their seats. Their teacher Mr. Mizuki just walked in.

" Hello class." said Mizuki

Everyone in the class got quiet. They knew better then to act up in front of him.

" Okay, lets begin." said Mizuki

While the teacher taught the lesson, Naruto looked out the window. Everything outside looked beautiful. The sun hit everything just right. He wished he was out there.

" Mr. Uzumaki." said Mizuki

" Huh…Oh yes." said Naruto stunned

Some of the class laughed when Naruto got startled.

" Do you know the answer to the question?" asked Mizuki, aware that Naruto didn't

" Uh, 25." said Naruto

" Well, I guess that could be an answer, if I was teaching math." said Mizuki in a ridiculing voice

Almost all the class burst out laughing, Naruto just looked at the floor embarrassed. Sasuke felt sorry for Naruto, he was always getting picked on.

The teacher continued the lesson, when a announcement came on the radio. All the students started talking when it came on.

" Quiet class, quiet." said Mizuki adjusting the radio

" We have conformation…Takada (static) has dropped out of the race, repeat Takada Juhio has (static) out of the race. Yakuno Hito is Kage." said the announcer on the radio

Everyone was silent. Then after awhile some of the students started cheering. A lot of the students, including Naruto and Sasuke, were supporters of Yakuno.

After the announcement, Mizuki let them out of class early. Nearly everyone in the village was happy. People came out and started celebrating. They way they were acting, you'd expect this to be a good thing, but for Sasuke it was the worst thing ever, and he didn't even know it yet.

Later that day Naruto and Sasuke sat at a tree that was on top of a hill, they had usually came here just to hang out and talk.

" Man can you believe this…Its so cool." said Naruto

" Yeah, that sure made the day better." said Sasuke

The two boys opened some can of sodas and drank happily.

" Hey you know, I heard that Yakuno Hito was assembling special ninja to be in this army or something." said Naruto excited

" Army?" asked Sasuke

" Well its some youth thing or something, maybe we have a chance of entering. Man I hope I could get in." said Naruto

" I'm sure we can. We'll both get in." said Sasuke, sipping another drink of his soda

Naruto had been most excited about this, with Yakuno Takeda in power everyone except KG's were equal. They had the Youth ANBU for young ninja to join and support the Kage and be apart of something. With this Naruto could feel like he was a part of something and not feel like and outcast. He had Sasuke but still, even with Sasuke he still felt like and outsider.

" Oh man…I can't wait." said Naruto in a high pitch tone

" (laughs)" Sasuke

" What's so funny?" asked Naruto

" Nothing, your just funny when your excited." laughed Sasuke

" Argh….Ha ha your right." agreed Naruto

Sasuke held his hands to his eyes.

" Ugh." muttered Sasuke

" What's wrong?" asked Naruto

" Uh, nothing. I think I got something in my eye." lied Sasuke

Sasuke's eyes were hurting, but they were hurting from the inside out.

" Damn….(lays back) crap." said Sasuke

" You okay…Here put one of the sodas on it." suggested Naruto

" No its okay." said Sasuke

Sasuke stood up, both his eyes were hurting.

" I think I better get home." said Sasuke

" You need help getting home." asked Naruto

" No, I'm okay." said Sasuke walking away

Sasuke turned towards Naruto.

" What about you, you going to head home?" asked Sasuke

" To who?" asked Naruto

There was an awkward silence between the two, finally Naruto spoke.

" I'll cya later, okay." said Naruto smiling

" Kay, cya later." said Sasuke leaving

Sasuke got home quickly, his eyes stopped hurting for awhile so he was going to take a bath and then go to bed.

" Have a nice day?" asked Kakashi

" Yeah I did." said Sasuke

Sasuke walked up the stairs.

" You know Yakuno Hito is now our Kage right." said Kakashi

" You, best thing that eve happened." responded Sasuke

Kakashi sighed as the young boy went up the stairs.

Sasuke took a hot shower, he was washing his hair when his eyes started hurting again.

" Ugh! Not again!" said Sasuke feeling really agitated

He turned off the shower and dried off. He got dressed then his eyes started to hurt again.

" Ugh damn it! Why does this keep happening." said Sasuke aloud

He wiped the mirror and looked at his eyes. He was shocked, then he yelled. His eyes were red now, and they had little black things surrounding the pupil.


	4. Horrible News

Kakashi was reading his book when he heard Sasuke's yells from the bathroom. Quickly he hurried to Sasuke where he found him on the ground covering his eyes.

" Just as I feared." muttered Kakashi

He tried to talk to Sasuke, to try to calm him down. When that didn't work he grabbed Sasuke's arms and tried to stop him from yelling. Sasuke struggled, his eyes were burning, he wanted to tear them out.

" Sasuke, you need…to calm down." said Kakashi

Finally after a few minutes, Sasuke was exhausted. Kakashi let go him as he sank down onto the floor. His eyes stopped hurting, he felt exhausted, the bathroom had cleared of the steam and it had cooled. Kakashi got up.

" Kakashi…(pants) what's happening to me?" asked Sasuke sounding defeated and exhausted

Kakashi wiped sweat off his forehead and cleared his throat, " Its time we talked." said Kakashi

Naruto walked home, it was quiet, lonely, and cold. How it had always been. He lived in a small apartment by himself. He made some money whenever he could, however he could. Sometimes Sasuke would lend him some money, he hated taking his best friends money, especially since he knew he couldn't pay him back. There were other times that Sasuke helped him, sometimes there would be food left on Naruto's desk at school, or some simple supplies like pencils, no one knew where they came from but Naruto knew they were from Sasuke. Only he would do that for him.

The road was long to his house from their hangout spot, but he didn't care. It was where he and Sasuke hanged out so walking the way was worth it. He looked up and saw the apartment building. People who were in financial debt and couldn't afford a nice place or if they were in some kind of trouble with some one, they got a place here. The apartments were small and cramped, and the foundation was really bad on one side of the building but still, it was a place to stay. And it was Naruto's home.

Naruto walked in the building, "Naruto, I haven't got your rent for this month." said Ms. Yumi.

She sounded really pissed, of course since it was Naruto. Most of the people in the building didn't like Naruto, he was loud, pulled pranks, and wasn't respectful to the adults. They had pegged him as a troublemaker, but they had done that as soon as he moved in. He figured why try and change their views on him, since they wouldn't change, so he would just act the way they had already expect him to act.

" I know Ms. Yumi, I'm doing a job this week and I'll pay you with that." said Naruto in an annoyed and exhausted tone, he was in no mood to argue with her

Ms. Yumi, leaning on one elbow and holding a newspaper in her hand, was beginning to get angry. Naruto always came late on the rent and even when he did pay it was never the exact full amount , but there was barely anything she could do about it. It was hard on Naruto to find a job, but when he did it was usually work no one else wanted to do, and even if he did a good job on it and did 110 on it, he would still get barely anything. He didn't complain much, he never liked too.

" Rent in two days Uzumaki…Here me tow days!" yelled Ms. Yumi

Naruto was already walking up the stairs, " Yeah alright, (mumbles) annoying old hag." said Naruto

Naruto walked up the stairs to his apartment and went inside. He threw his stuff on the floor and jumped on to his bed. He laid face down and thought about the days events. Everything was happening so fast, he was so excited. All he could think about was joining the Youth ANBU, he was so happy, he was really excited.

" What!?" said Sasuke in a frightened toned, " I'm a KG."

" Yes, if you want to use that term. Your Kekkei Genkai has been dormant for sometime, I knew it was only a matter of time until you knew." said Kakashi

" Why didn't you tell me about this!" said Sasuke in an angry tone

" I was worried about how you would take it. Especially with all that's happening. I didn't want to worry you." said Kakashi

Sasuke couldn't believe it, he had a Kekkei Genkai. He was a KG, a natural enemy, according to Yakuno Hito, to the entire nation. Sasuke felt sick, this was so much to take in. He wanted to lie down and pretend this was all a bad dream.

" And finding out like this wouldn't worry me." said Sasuke in a sarcastic tone

" Well now you know." said Kakashi, " What are you going to do?"

Sasuke didn't know what to do, he was a KG. According to the new Hokage he was a beast that kills, a sadistic killer, and he was considered not human. What would others think about him, what would Naruto think about him? How would he tell him?

Sasuke walked into his classroom. He put his stuff down and sat at his seat and buried his head in his arms. He didn't want to talk to anyone today.

" Hey Sasuke." said Naruto in his usual loud voice

Sasuke picked his head up, he didn't want to seem like anything was wrong.

" Hey." said Sasuke

" Did you Hear? They are letting students sign up for the Youth ANBU. We gotta sign up." said Naruto excited

Sasuke felt his heart pound for a sec, " I can't…today I have something to help Kakashi with." lied Sasuke

" Aw really, damn. Well, I'll go sing up, then when you have time I'll go with you to sign up." said Naruto

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Joining the Youth ANBU was out of the question since they do background checks on those who applied and if they found out he was a KG, everyone would find out. They would inform his school, and the way things have been going everyone would hate him, and worst Naruto might hate him. He couldn't let anyone find out.

" Okay." said Sasuke

Naruto was about to say something when someone walked in the room, it wasn't Mizuki, it was some different.

" Hello class. I am your new teacher Sota Tamaka." said the new person

Everyone sat down, he wore the crest of the New Hokage. He was assigned by the Yakuno Takeda, along with the other teachers that were appearing in the other classes. They were to start teaching the new curriculum, the first subject to be covered was the subject of KGs.


	5. Truth Revealed

Over the next few weeks Naruto's and Sasuke's class had been learning about the horrible nature of the KGs. Naruto paid attention diligently, he didn't want to seem academically challenged to his new teacher like he was labeled with Mizuki. He was doing much better than before, Sasuke on the other hand was doing miserable, not academically but he just felt awful listening to all this talk about how KGs were blood thirsty monsters.

" Well class that does it for the lesson today. Here is the homework for tonight." said Sota Tamaka

Naruto was busy scribbling notes. Sasuke laid his head on his desk, his stomach felt weak and he felt like throwing up. Naruto looked over and noticed Sasuke looking gloom.

" Hey, what's wrong?" asked Naruto leaning over

" Huh," responded Sasuke just noticing Naruto, "oh nothing. I'm just feeling a bit stressed."

" Oh…okay." said Naruto feeling like Sasuke wasn't being completely honest with him

The teacher gave them their assignment and soon after the bell rang. Naruto ran to catch up to Sasuke.

" Hey Sasuke wait up." said Naruto just catching up to him

" Yeah?" responded Sasuke

" Hey…want to go get some ramen?" asked Naruto, " My treat."

Sasuke couldn't refuse, he hadn't seen much of Naruto lately, mainly because Naruto joined the Youth ANBU. The boys walked to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and sat down.

" So…what's been going on with you? I haven't seen you in a while." said Naruto

" Oh I've been…busy." said Sasuke

" Oh." said Naruto sounding a bit hurt

" How's the Youth ANBU?" asked Sasuke

" Going good. I've gotten stronger you know." said Naruto

" That's good." responded Sasuke

The boys continued with their ramen, but they didn't speak much. After they finished they talked for awhile and then left.

Sasuke walked home and along the way came to a decision.

" I've got to tell him." Sasuke said to himself

Naruto came to his apartment, he walked in and closed the door. He jumped on his bed, exhausted from a day of studying and Youth ANBU training in the morning. For Monday, Tuesday, and Friday he goes early in the morning for an hour of training for Youth ANBU and they decided when they would have meetings during the days so he was expected to appear when ever they called him. He was exhausted from the schedule they had him on. He was tired but still that didn't even really bother him, what really bugged him was how Sasuke was acting. He and Sasuke had always hanged out together but lately it was like Sasuke was avoiding him.

" Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked himself

Naruto didn't know what had changed but he wanted things to go back to how they were.

Over the next two days Sasuke had been trying to think of a way to tell Naruto he was a KG. He had to. Naruto was his blood brother after all. They had sworn brotherhood, to never keep secret from each other. He had to tell Naruto the truth or he could risk losing him as a friend.

" Argh! Damn why is this so hard?" Sasuke asked himself

Sasuke stayed in class during lunch and was alone in the classroom, he decided to write Naruto a letter. He was trying to think of the write words to say.

_ Dear Naruto, _

_"_ No." Sasuke said thinking it sounded like a love letter

_Hey Naruto,_

Still no good, sounded more like a normal conversation they would have and this was serious.

_I have something very important tell you_

Still no good, didn't want to worry him.

After crumbling and throwing away the paper in the trash. He looked outside, some of the kids were playing Football. Naruto was playing with some of the other boys from the Youth ANBU. They all looked like they were having a lot of fun, they weren't worried about anything. Sasuke missed that, he wanted to go back to how it use to be. He wanted to go eat ramen or go see a movie, or do something with his friend without feeling like someone was going to find out his secret. It was like he was a prisoner in his house, even though no one was forcing him to stay home, it felt like everyone was.

" What would they think, if they knew?" Sasuke asked himself

He didn't want to find out. He looked back outside, he saw Naruto on the ground holding his head. A lot of the kids were around Naruto

_What happened?_ Sasuke wondered

Sasuke went outside and walked over to Naruto.

" Hey what happened?" asked Sasuke sounding worried

" Nothing…ow… I just got tackled hard heh heh." said Naruto holding his head

" That's not something to laugh about."

" Yeah like you care." said one of the boys in the crowd around

" And you are?"

" None of your business." said the boy

" Don't mind him Sasuke." said Naruto

Sasuke held out his hand for Naruto but was then shoved from behind and landed on the ground.

" Hey! What was that for?!" Sasuke demanded

" Go home KG!" shouted the boy

Sasuke froze, someone had figure out his secret.

" Hey what the fucks your problem!" Naruto yelled

" He's a damn KG." said the boy

" Stop spreading lie's, you've been saying shit like that all week."

Sasuke rose to his feet, all he heard was Naruto defending him.

" Sasuke tell this jackass that he's full of shit." said Naruto

Sasuke just stood. He just looked at the ground.

" Sasuke?" said Naruto sounding hurt

" See, even he won't deny it. KG trash." said the boy as he punched Sasuke in the face

Sasuke felt pain but not from the punch, the way Naruto said his name is what bothered him.

" Hey!" said Naruto

The boy saw Naruto coming and kicked him right in the stomach.

" Oof." muttered Naruto as he hit the floor clenching his stomach

" Naruto!" said Sasuke as he jumped to his feet and rushed the boy

The boy threw another punch, but just as it was about to hit him, Sasuke felt his eyes change. Suddenly everything seemed slower and Sasuke caught the punch.

" Told you." said the boy

Everyone was shocked, Sasuke's eye were red. Naruto saw it too.

" Sasu…ke" said Naruto shocked

" See! He is a damn KG." the boy said with hate

Sasuke looked around, everyone looking at him, some looked confused and some looked angry, but he didn't care what they thought, there was only one person's reaction he cared about. Sasuke looked over to Naruto who had a hurt expression on his face.

Sasuke felt horrible and started to run home.

" Sasuke wait!" Naruto yelled after him

Sasuke just kept running and Naruto followed him.


	6. Words of Hate

Sasuke continued running. He didn't know where he was going but he had to get away from there. His legs moved as fast they could, his lungs felt like they were on fire, but he didn't care.

" Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after Sasuke

Sasuke pretended not to here, he didn't want to face him. How could he? This whole time he has basically been lying to him. He felt horrible and the last thing he wanted to do was here Naruto get mad at him.

" Sasuke…huff wait up." said Naruto out of breath

Sasuke began to slow down a little, he was tired also. Naruto was catching up but his feet hurt, he had left his shoes and jacket back at the field they played football in.

" Hey…huff huff…I want to talk." Naruto said while trying to keep running

Sasuke stopped, " There is nothing to talk about Naruto!" he yelled.

" Why are you huff mad at me?" asked Naruto puzzled

" I'm not mad at you." said Sasuke as tears rolled down his face, " I'm a KG, that's all there is to it."

Naruto opened his mouth, he felt so confused, " I…I trusted you. Why didn't you tell me you were…you were…"

" What a KG." Sasuke said as he looked up at the sky, " does this mean our friendship is over?"

Naruto looked down at the ground.

" I guess I got my answer." Sasuke walked away.

" Sasuke." yelled Naruto, grabbing Sasuke's hand, " I don't want it to end." tears began to run down Naruto's face too.

Sasuke tuned to face Naruto.

" You're my best friend," Naruto said, " my only friend really." Naruto smiled as he talked, his eyes were watery and his cheeks looked red, he was worried he was going to lose Sasuke.

" You don't care that I'm a KG?" asked Sasuke, wiping his eyes dry

" No, I know you. I know your not like that, your not blood thirsty or anything like they say." said Naruto wiping his eyes dry

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, neither one was angry with the other.

" Ugh…" Naruto's feet were getting cold, " Hey, can we go back to get my shoes."

" Heh, okay come on." said Sasuke

Both boys walked backed to the school. The sky had become cloudy and it got colder.

Naruto wrapped his arms around himself, "Why is it so cold? I wish I didn't leave my jacket."

" Why did you take it and your shoes off?" smirked Sasuke

" I don't know, just felt like it I guess or I didn't want to get my jacket dirty. I can't remember."

" Ha, your such a loser." laughed Sasuke

" Hey lay off."

The boys walked through the field, the wind made the grass dance in perfect rhythm. The sky was completely covered in big black clouds. A storm was coming, thunder could be heard in the distance. The boys decided it would be best if they hurried.

" Come on before the storm starts." said Sasuke

" Hold on, keep your shirt on geez." said Naruto who was a little behind Sasuke

The field was completely deserted by the time Naruto and Sasuke got there. The school was probably empty too.

" Found my shoes." Naruto yelled over to Sasuke, " Do you see my jacket anywhere around here? I hope those guys didn't take it."

Sasuke didn't answer.

" Where is that stupid thing? Sasuke did you find it?" asked Naruto

Sasuke looked at the ground.

" Hey Sasuke." yelled Naruto who just then noticed Sasuke, " Sasuke?"

Sasuke starred at the ground, Naruto walked over to him.

" Hey Sasuke what's…" Naruto froze, "oh."

" It doesn't matter." said Sasuke, " I'm alright."

" Sasuke…"

" Lets just find your jacket and go home."

" Okay. Hey look over there."

Naruto pointed to his jacket.

" Good now lets go home already." said Sasuke

" Alright." Said Naruto following Sasuke, " Sasuke…want to go eat some ramen?"

" Yeah, my treat this time."

The boys walked away. The field was empty again, completely empty except for the writing written on the floor. The Writing that made Sasuke feel like his stomach was stabbed with a bunch of knives. The words that had so much hate behind them, the words that would later give Sasuke nightmares, the words were…

" **JUST GO AND DIE KG!!!**"


End file.
